Distracted?
by Yami Mori
Summary: Most people view the Truthseer skill as the one with the greatest boon and the greatest burden. Isabel, on the other hand, begins to see it as one of potential. Naughty potential. And isn't it something that her lover is a Truthmaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Guardians of Time Trilogy

* * *

**An Intriguing Breakfast Conversation**

"You know, love, I've always wondered. Just what exactly do you hear when you're around people. The ones that don't know that you're a Truthmaster? The common thoughts, I mean."

Arkarian pauses in front of the stove where he's preparing eggs for their breakfast (shirtless, Isabel admires pleasantly), and catches her eyes with his striking violet as he looks over his shoulder, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips.

"Sex," he replies simply, returning his attention back to breakfast before it burns. "Or something in reference to it, such as daydreams, memories, thoughtless questions and inner comments. When it's not sex, it tends to be chores, interestingly enough, and food. But things like that mostly."

Isabel couldn't stop the indecent giggle that slipped from her mouth, or the amusement that fed into it as she leaned forward over the table, her shirt (his actually, she never passed up an opportunity to wear his) riding high up her thigh. "Really? I'd think, seeing as how you deal mostly with Guard members on a daily basis, it would be about missions, or skills, or something like that. Is sex really all everyone thinks about?"

"Well they don't think about it all the time, of course, but indecent thoughts do tend to slip into common thoughts fairly often. I believe there have been studies that show man thinks about sex in some form once every minute, or something like that. " He turns, electric blue hair shifting as he slides the eggs next to their toast on their plates, and brings them to the table before placing one in front of her.

With deft fingers she picked up her toast and began to spread marmalade.

"Is it true?"

He chuckles as he works with his eggs. "Generally speaking, though to be fair I've never actually tested the theory myself. It also depends on the individual person, if they're busy, and age. Children are innocent, their thoughts pure, but as they reach puberty and adolescents it's like a dam breaks."

"Did that happen to you? I don't think I can even imagine that."

He chuckles, violet eyes looking down while a strange, devilish grin grew on his lips.

"When I was far younger, hormonal and curious, I won't lie; I was like that a bit. I would sit in taverns in the evening and just … listen. Though that was back when I had a normal, passing hair color, mind you."

Isabel laughed, picking up her fork to point at him. "You _pervert_! When I first met you I'd have never guessed. Does that make you a voyeur?" she teased before she chuckled again, using her fork this time to pick up her eggs. Her lover lifted an eccentric blue eyebrow, obviously refusing to acknowledge that particular question with an answer.

"That was a _very _long time ago. And it does get old after a while, the unending stream of sexual thoughts that people make when they think no one can hear them. There's only so much of it you can take before, frankly, it starts to become boring and you figure you're better off ignoring it. Over the past century in particular, I've found my Truthmaster skill to be more tedious than not. I'd rather people focus on what I'm trying to explain, for instance, instead of waiting for them to pull their minds out of the gutter to ensure they've understood me and what I'm trying to tell them."

Isabel smiled and looked away, happy that she had mastered screening her thoughts from her lover long ago. She didn't think that she could admit just how often that particular scenario had happened to her when she was being instructed in something by, or was having a very in-depth conversation with her violet eyed lover, especially once they'd both dived into their relationship with the enthusiasm of, well, eighteen year olds (it didn't matter that they'd been together years. It was like they'd never made it out of the newlywed stage. She didn't think it was likely that they ever _would _anytime in the near or far future, truth be told).

"How do you deal with all of it?" she couldn't help but ask. "Can't be easy. I'd always be distracted. I don't think I'd be able to help myself."

Her lover smirks. "And you call me the pervert?" Isabel just stuck her tongue out at him good-naturedly before giving a slight, mischievous smile and returning to her meal. "It's not that hard, honestly. It's like listening to a radio. You get used to what's on the station, focusing only when you hear a particularly interesting beat or sound. Then, once you've identified it and pulled what you want from it, you go back to ignoring it, like white noise. Same concept."

Isabel thought about that for a moment as she chewed her toast and sipped her coffee, before questioning, "Well, what about when someone has a thought that's particularly … naughty or creative? Or is it all white noise in the end?"

"Do you recall our last anniversary? The silk scarf?"

The healer instantly felt heat rise to her cheeks even as a slow, indulgent smile of remembered pleasure eased its way onto her lips and into the front of her mind. How could she forget? That had been one _hell_ of a night.

"I picked that idea up a couple of centuries ago while on a mission. I was working for a few days as a servant in a tavern next to a brothel in Ancient Rome. You can only imagine all of the naughty and creative things I'd heard on a nightly basis."

Unsure whether she should feel mortified, bewildered, or slightly impressed, she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping in disbelief. Arkarian chuckled, picking up his own cup of coffee as he watched her with the slightest of smirks.

"So needless to say, my love, when I pick up on something particularly ... unique, there's a good chance I'll listen. You never know when the idea might come in handy after all." He winked at her in a way that managed to send a jolt of intensity and heat through her body. He smiled knowingly, continuing. "It hasn't happened as much as it used to, mostly because I've lost interest over the years, until you of course. When it comes to the carnal, it's really only you that captures my interest, and I'm far more interested in what I can do with you than what everyone else can possibly think up."

A blossom of smug pride caused Isabel to grin, because she knew that he was telling the truth. When they were together, the way he treated her was near worshipful (and maddening, though pleasantly so). She'd never once doubted his desire for her, and she made sure he never doubted her desire for him either.

A thought suddenly occurred to her, and curiously she asked, "So has anyone deliberately _tried _to distract you with dirty thoughts?"

"Besides you?" he questioned with a smirk and she pursed her lips at him.

"Well yes! And I'm not talking about when we're together in private and I let you in my head, you fool," she said with a pointed look though she made sure Arkarian could see her slightly veiled amusement, because if she was being honest, that was one of the hottest things about their lovemaking. He was in her head and in her body, and it was as close to being one person she thought they'd ever get. Before she could continue further along that particular thought path, she got back on point. "I'm talking about when you're teaching or explaining a mission or something?"

"Yes, there have been a few times," he admitted, leaning forward in thought and Isabel's good humor found itself taking a slight nosedive at the thought. Who _would_ try to do that to him? She understood if it had happened before they'd gotten together (he was a very attractive man after all, ageless or not), but what about after? Were there people who'd tried to tempt him away from her? Suddenly she had to wonder about the ethics surrounding something like that? Was it cheating? Was it harmless porn? Did he ignore it?

"Really?" she couldn't help but prompt, and he shrugged a shoulder.

"Many years before I met you, Queen Brystianne once attempted to distract me while we carried on a discussion concerning the economy of the Italian Renascence. She was disappointed when it failed," he replied casually, though Isabel couldn't help narrowing her eyes a smidge. "And both Shaun and Marduke attempted a coordinated effort once while I was lecturing ethics and acceptable use of skills in past and modern culture, determined to see if I'd lose my composure. Much to their dismay, I didn't though I will admit they'd come up with some profound ideas in the attempt. Even Ethan, when he was thirteen and thought himself clever, thought that he could distract me with newfound thoughts and images he'd seen and learned from Dillon." Arkarian chuckled in memory while simultaneously shaking his head. "His thoughts were immature and naïve, and the fact that he was even attempting it in the first place made the experience more humorous than distracting." He paused, then added, "Then, of course, there _was_ you, though in your defense, you hadn't known you were projecting."

"What? When have I ever-?" she couldn't stop herself from saying before memories of some of her first thoughts of Arkarian, back when she was still an Apprentice to Ethan, flooded her mind and she recalled thinking some very dirty thoughts right in front of him back then … right before they'd enlightened her to Arkarian's skill as a Truthmaster. An embarrassed grin bloomed across her lips and she said, "Never mind. I remember."

"You were by far the most distracting. You always have been," he confided with a soft smile that she couldn't help but return with guiltless pleasure even as she took up her coffee cup once more, a weak and halfhearted attempt to hide it.

They continued their breakfast in pleased silence, occasionally muttering a comment or chuckling together over a shared memory or joke with her foot hooked comfortably around his ankle as they leaned close, happy in each other's company. Yet it was as she was picking up the dishes and cleaning up the table (it was only fair that she help with the clean up since he'd made breakfast after all) that an idea burned in her mind like an ember.

Could she make him turn his mental attention to her, deliberately?

Stupid question, of course she could. She did it every time she spoke to him, or walked in the room. She dominated his attention, just like he dominated hers. No, the real question, the better question, was if she could distract him with dirty thoughts herself. But how would she know if it worked or not? She had no doubt that she could get his attention, at the very least, but she wanted more.

What she really wanted to do was see if she could distract him to the point that he gave a physical reaction, even if it was a small one. The man had the self-control of a God (she should know, given the amount of foreplay she was usually subject to before he finally decided he was content with how loud and how desperate she sounded, which she was sure must have be loud enough that all of Athens knew what _they_ were doing). Could she think something so dirty, so naughty, that the formidable _Arkarian_ couldn't turn a blind eye (or mind in this case) to it? His reaction didn't have to be anything big or overt, but something that would tell her that she'd done it.

Frankly, she wasn't entirely sure it was possible, but the prospect of it was relentlessly intriguing, and she found herself eager to try. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Plans came together in a frenzy.

She wouldn't do it during a mission brief. That would be irresponsible and immature and he wouldn't derive any pleasure or amusement from it (well, maybe some, but I was more likely to spark an argument. He took his job as a member of the Guard very seriously, and she did too for that matter), so it would have to be during something a little more harmless. Perhaps a class? Or a lecture? And seeing as how she was going to be projecting her thoughts, she'd have to make sure that there weren't any other Truthseers or Truthmasters around who might accidentally stumble upon a very private (and likely exceedingly indecent and utterly embarrassing) mental display.

Oh, it was naughty, so _very_ naughty, but she realized that she couldn't stop the idea from growing in the fertile soil of her mind, and with a firm decision, she decided that she'd do it. She'd just have to wait for the right time to present itself. And hopefully, if it all worked out right, they'd both have a bit of fun.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it! I just recently got done reading the GoT trilogy and I became so inspired (with dirty ideas, interestingly enough, but you can't question the muse, can you?). If you haven't guessed, this is kind of the prologue for the rest of the story, so I hope you're all as anxious as I am to see what happens next :]

Just to clear up a few facts in case anyone is wondering, this story is set several years after The Key. The Guard has entered its much needed time of peace, which is one reason why Isabel and Arkarian can have this carefree moment together as a couple. This might also explain why the characters might seem a tad OOC. Here they're comfortable with their relationship and their sexuality, and I wrote the story to reflect that.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear what you liked or didn't like and I am open to constructive criticism. So thanks, and I'll see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **I do not own The Guardians of Time Trilogy

* * *

**Third Time's the Charm**

As luck would have it, her first attempt to distract her blue haired lover had come at the end of the week.

His opinion had been solicited by a newly acquired Guild member on the growth and application of a recently developed sight skill (apparently the boy legitimately had the ability to see through walls. X-ray vision did exist). The boy was young and active, a regular spit-fire, much to Dillon's chagrin since he was the boys Trainer, but his attention span wasn't long. Once the boy heard something he liked, he chased after it like a dog after a bone. Isabel hadn't been surprised that once the words 'potentially see to the center of Earth' left Arkarian's lips, the boys eyes had dropped to the floor, glued. A look at her lovers face told her plainly that he hadn't been surprised either, but he'd patiently continued on once Dillon had given the boy a swat on the head and a typical Dillon style reprimand (Isabel wasn't sure what the Tribunal had been thinking when they'd made Dillon a Trainer, but who was she to judge their decision?).

It had seemed like the perfect opportunity to test Arkarian's control, and with as straight a face as she could manage, she'd focused on an image and the emotions that came with it. She'd let the feel of slow sensuality waft towards her diligent husband in soft, attractive mental waves before incorporating indulgent images of tantalizing touches, searing heat, and the slow burn of need that she could recall and clearly envision from some of their slower rounds of lovemaking. Isabel had felt certain that this route of sensuality would bring about some sort of change (he loved to take it slow like that, drawing every sensation out and laying it bare as they worked each other towards exquisite completion), but after several moments of careful observation and steady persistence, she'd been fairly certain that it was proving to have the opposite effect. He hadn't been riled up, like she'd been expecting, but had seemed to relax into it, a peaceful smile meshing smoothly with calm persistence as he'd continued to instruct the boy.

It was only once Dillon had taken the boy aside to scold him for his poor skill and lack of focus that Arkarian had turned his violet eyes toward hers, a small knowing smile on his lips and a slight, controlled burn of desire dancing in his eyes. She'd met his gaze well until one of his eyebrows had ticked up just a hint in challenge. After he'd returned his attention toward the Trainer and his wayward Apprentice, Isabel had been left wide eyed, resisting the urge to gape.

Arkarian had figured out what she was doing, and was _daring_ her to try? She hadn't known what was hotter. That she could continue to try, or that he wanted her to. Heat burned low in her body and with a smug, confident smile she'd begun focusing on a more intense memory.

That was, until Matt walked into the room.

It had felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head and she'd instantly guarded her mind, clearing it and focusing on whatever she could recall of ancient Sumerian agriculture. Just to be safe. Since Matt was an Immortal, and by default a Truthseer, she could never be too cautious. Although she and Arkarian were married, and although Matt had let up with that damn protective streak of his, she still didn't think it would take much to get him back to his old self.

Her lover had greeted Matt and she had waved cheerfully from her seat upon one of Arkarian's ancient stools before getting up to head to the stables. Her brother had become known for lingering to 'observe the training,' as he'd put it once, and she'd had a feeling that it would be a while before Dillon and company would be leaving.

Isabel hadn't been able to help the smile that had grown on her lips. She hadn't managed it that time, but she'd gathered great information in the process. A slow burn of intimacy wasn't going to cut the cake. Perhaps an intense roar of passion would do the trick? Thoughts and ideas had swirled, tantalizing, as she'd picked up a flick brush and began to groom her favorite mare, and as she'd worked she'd pieced together a new plan, a better one. All she'd have to do was wait till the next opportunity before she could try again.

That night she'd expected her little ploy to come up during their dinner conversation, had waited for it, but he'd never brought it up even though his eyes bore into hers like smoldering amethyst. When they'd gone to bed though, he'd made love to her in a slower, more sensual and erotic manner than her own exaggerated thoughts and memories had provided earlier in the day. It had been exquisite.

The second opportunity had occurred while he was lecturing about Guild history, and she'd known an opportunity when she saw it. Several new recruits had been required to attend with their trainers, and Isabel had decided to sit in. She'd checked faces and cross-referencing them with those she knew to be Truthseers (none, thankfully), and had she'd settled in to wait, watching for the right moment.

It was about half way through the lecture when she'd decided to start sending her thoughts out, and she'd sent them out loud, fast, and _hard_. This plan had been focused on all of the hot, intense, pounding moments they'd shared, and the mere memory of them had made her eyes glaze over and her body heat. Lewd sounds had echoed through the pathways of her mind, amplifying the intensity of images that flashed in quick succession and the phantom-like imprint of what they'd all felt like. It had been maddening. Riveting. Isabel's eyes had sat glued on her lover, because he'd have to be deaf and blind not to have noticed this.

But to her absolute astonishment, he'd carried on as he always had, cool as a cucumber. She'd tried harder, focused on the hottest moments she'd been able to recall, and soon she'd had to bite her own lip to prevent from moaning. She'd watched her husband with utter amazement. It had been as if none of it fazed him. Was he treating it all like white noise? Was his focus really _that_ good? She'd been hot and flustered just thinking about some of their more passionate carnal acts, and he'd continued to rattle off dates and events, and answer questions as if there wasn't anything else he'd rather be doing.

Isabel had to admit, she'd been utterly impressed and knew that she had to find a way to raise the stakes and up the game, but how? She'd tried slow and sensual, she'd tried fast and passionate. For a moment she'd wondered about extreme kink, but figured that he'd probably heard most of it already. She'd need something novel, but after living six centuries, was _anything_ going to be novel to him?

Before she'd been able to figure out her next avenue of approach and change her tactics, Arkarian had brought the lecture to a close and her second opportunity had slipped through her fingers.

Trying to force her frustration (and arousal) to the back of her mind, Isabel had walked up to her blue haired lover just as the final person had finished asking her question. She'd left, but no sooner had she turned her back on them had Isabel felt the man next to her grip her wrist. Her eyes had shot up and she'd nearly gasped as she saw that his usually thick violet iris's had been blown wide, a thin, dark ring around the deep, inky pool of his pupil. Her knees had shook as she felt his so-called 'calming touch' shift to something deep and desperately arousing, and they'd barely been able to get somewhere private fast enough before clothes had started flying and they'd gone at each other _hard_. It hadn't been like anything she'd ever experienced, and she had a feeling that every time she attempted to distract him like she'd started doing, he'd out-do her imagination as completely as he could.

Isabel had to try again, but figuring out what to attempt next had been, and still was, the question. She'd been sticking to memories of what they'd done in the past, but perhaps she was looking at this wrong. The healer hadn't taken too many imaginative liberties when it came to projecting, but maybe that was the something that she needed? Something that would keep him on the edge of his seat?

She needed to up her game. She might have misjudged how difficult this endeavor might be, but she was a fighter, and she loved a good challenge.

* * *

Her third chance came a few weeks later, and it was completely by luck.

"You ready, Isabel? I don't have a whole lot of time before I have to get back to King Richard, you know. He's planning an expedition to Atlantis, and he wants to go over some of the finer details tonight."

"Oh, right. Arkarian was telling me about that. King Richard's hoping to see if we can entice the Atlantians to teach us more about their technology so that we can rebuild the Citadel, right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," Ethan replied as he bounced on his toes, waiting for Isabel to finish her stretches so that their sparring match could begin. "What we have now works, sure, but it's only able to handle the basics of what the Guard needs it to. Also, I think this is how Dartemis plans on getting us all back on Earth full-time."

She'd thought so when she'd first caught wind of the plan, because although Dartemis had welcomed those who'd wished to stay in Athens more permanently than on Earth, it had only been because there wasn't an alternative. With the possibility of rebuilding the Citadel came the potential of an alternate place to live, somewhere more suited for people like herself, Arkarian, and Ethan than Athens was.

The conversation was immediately put on hold as Isabel took on her fighting stance and she watched as her best friend did the same, focus and life in his eyes as they began their match. Just like every other time she'd seen that spark of life fill Ethan's eyes, happiness and gratitude filled her because it was proof that he was no longer the deadened shadow of himself that he had been.

Years after the final battle had taken place at Angel Falls, peace had once again settled. Mass hallucination caused by contamination of the local water supply had been the 'official' cause for everything that the normal people had seen and experienced that day, and she could still remember her surprise at how quickly the excuse had been accepted. Life had gone on as it always had, but more than half of the remaining Named hadn't found it within themselves to stay. Arkarian and Matt had immediately left for Athens to help salvage and repair what was left of the Guard, and at first everyone had gone home to carry on with 'normal appearances'.

But after everything that had happened, it was quickly decided that Ethan would also leave for Athens, to heal. Of everyone that had participated in the battle, it had been Ethan who'd lost the most, and all the skills in the world hadn't been enough to nullify the deep depression that had clung to him. In Athens he'd receive help that the regular world couldn't give him, and hopes had been that he'd learn to live again. It hadn't been long after Ethan left that Isabel had also made the decision to move to Athens, permanently. Everyone she cared for was already there, and although her mother was still on Earth, she'd still have Jimmy, and both she and Matt had made sure to visit as often as they could.

In the beginning it had been difficult to engage Ethan. All attempts to draw him into a meal, conversation, or social events in general had been met with a cool negative and a receding back. Arkarian had advised they give him time. He'd deserved that much.

Time _had_ helped, and eventually Ethan was showing up to meals, sitting quietly in Arkarian's company, asking Isabel about her studies in advanced medicine (she'd been working towards becoming a medically licensed doctor so that she could begin to teach the members of the Guard basic, then eventually advanced, first aid and medicine. She may be the best healer the Guard had ever seen, but it wouldn't hurt if others knew how to take care of injuries as well, at least until she could get to them herself).

They were small steps, and often they were too much for the illusionist, but combined persistence and patients from all of his friends and the Guard had eventually brought him back to them, though they knew he'd never be the same Ethan as before. Yet even once he'd recovered, he hadn't been able to bring himself back to Angel Falls for much longer than a visit to his mother. There were simply too many memories there. Too much lost.

King Richard had taken him then and given him a position as the Captain of his personal guard, giving him purpose again. It had made all the difference in the world and a renaissance developed in Ethan, one everyone was glad to see.

With his duties however, getting his time and attention was sometimes difficult, and she'd been thrilled when he'd agreed to spar with her like old times; hand-to-hand combat.

Arkarian hadn't been there in the beginning of the fight, arriving partway through, but it was after their last round (a tie; Ethan had gotten much better with his martial arts) that Ethan had challenged his old Trainer to a match as well. Isabel had been too tired to do much more than happily agree to the switch so that she could catch her breath, and had promptly collapsed on the ground beside the mats.

The match began and with amusement and interest she watched as they dueled, lightning fast as they exchanged blows. Arkarians overwhelming experience quickly began showing as he moved, practically a dance, but Ethan's stamina was nothing short of incredible. After a while however, it was obvious that Arkarian had the upper hand.

She wasn't surprised. It wasn't often that anyone managed to beat her husband, not one-on-one, but then a notion hit her. She was curious if perhaps she could help give her best friend the win … even if he wouldn't know it.

A wicked grin threatened to force its way out onto her lips, and she struggled to keep them straight as if focused on the fight in front of her.

Just as Arkarian began to press down on Ethan with a barrage of blows meant to keep her best friend on the defensive, she began focusing on projecting a clear, loud image. Darkness, anticipation, heightened sensitivity to compensate for her lack of sight, and levels of arousal that would shine like a beacon to his mind, even as it worked to stay in the fight with Ethan.

It was just a teaser, a taste, and although he didn't give any indication that he was receiving, somehow instinct told her that his mind was starting to split, handling two different tasks at once. It was an easy enough thing for him to do, but she wondered how that would change as the fantasy continued. After all, this wasn't based entirely on a memory like the others had been. This one was novel because she had no idea what was going to happen in the fantasy because _that was the point_. He'd have no idea either.

In the other attempts, he'd known exactly what she'd planned to do and show because she'd been able to visualize the images well. It was like watching a movie. What she was trying to do now was draw him into the fantasy himself. Because there were no visual stimuli, it all narrowed down to tactile, auditory, and emotional stimulus, and they'd all be sudden and unexpected, something that he couldn't predict. In theory, he'd be so preoccupied with what she was mentally experiencing and with what might happen next that he'd lose his focus on his match with Ethan.

Indecent, startled, and aroused sounds echoed within her mind, her voice loud, the only sound in the silence. She introduced the touches next, random touches that varied in location, length, and intensity, unpredictable, and sometimes not even skin at all. Teases of things erotic and sensual, like velvet, or silk, or ice were all just as erratic and made more intense by the state of her blind mind. She had no idea what he had planned for her, and he would know that, know that the blindfold would enable him direct access to her imagination. Know that she'd never know what would happen next.

She noticed that Ethan had managed to retake some ground, but Arkarian still seemed like his head was in the game. As much as she hoped that it had been her that had caused this tiny shift in tides, she needed something more concrete.

The touches vanish and she was left blind and wondering, wanting, _so wanting_ and she had no idea why he wasn't doing anything. She wanted to speak out, call him to her, but just when she was about to, fingers thread through her hair before slowly moving down her body. It's nothing but a slight tickle that doesn't do anything except stoke the flame, providing no relief. She was aching, and wet, and she wanted him to touch her, oh she wants him to touch her _so badly,_ but she didn't know when and where and ….

Ethan has gained more ground and the look of strained concentration on her violet eyed lovers face isn't a common expression, not while he's sparring. She was close, she knew she was. She just needed to add a tiny bit more pressure.

Shock and surprise were overwhelming in her mind as she sank back into the vision. His touches now were firm and sure with intent and although she couldn't see anything, the prospect that anything could happen had her on the proverbial edge of her seat. He could do anything to her now, and she wouldn't care, no, she'd be ecstatic, and with the vibe in the air, she was sure he would be making his move soon and it would be -!

The sudden, unexpected flash of pain and pleasure blossoming against her skin in a sharp spanking must have been what finally broke her lover's concentration as he tripped over himself in retreat, tumbling gracelessly to the ground. This was the opening that Ethan must have always dreamed of, she could see it on his face, and he didn't think twice to take it. Triumphant, Ethan stood as victor over her disorientated, but recovering lover, excitement evident on the illusionists face.

Isabel could hardly contain her glee as her eyes sat glued on Arkarian. He ran a hand through his blue hair, freeing it from its elastic so that it fell in a slightly sweaty mess around his shoulders as he pulled himself back together to give Ethan a slightly embarrassed smile. But Isabel could see his little tells. His breathing was still slightly more elevated, her psychic healing told her that his body was highly aroused, and if she looked hard, _really_ hard, she thought she could just make out the faintest signs of a blush on his pale cheeks. He blushed. _He blushed_.

But it was gone quickly, as if it was never there at all.

"And so the student surpasses the master. Well done Ethan," Arkarian said softly with a smile, kind pride in his old Apprentice evident.

Ethan chuckled before offering a hand to pull her blue haired husband up. "I don't know about that, Arkarian. It was probably a fluke. Were you distracted or something?" Isabel had to give him credit. His instincts were, as always, spot on, even if he didn't realize or understand them. "I've never seen you trip over yourself like that."

"How could I be distracted with you fighting like that? King Richard has taught you very well Ethan. You shouldn't sell yourself short. You're a warrior of your own right." He still hadn't looked at Isabel even as she made her way over to the pair, and she took the opportunity to congratulate her best friend.

"I think you're the first person I've seen win against Arkarian in a long time, Ethan. You should feel proud."

"I still think it was a fluke," he said with a smile and a shrug before he looked down at his watch, eyes shocked. "Hey, I've got to go. King Richard's expecting me soon. This was great though. I wish we could do this more, but with my work with the King and both your healing and advisory roles, I guess none of us really have the time anymore, huh?"

"Ironic really, now that time and history aren't under attack anymore," commented Arkarian in agreement as he smiled that calm Arkarian smile, and Isabel felt herself relax unconsciously by just seeing it. She loved that smile.

A warm hand abruptly rested against the small of her back, firm and unyielding, and it was all she could do to stop her intake of breath from being too sharp and from morphing into an aroused moan of need as Arkarians 'arousing' touch flooded her body. She went from feeling slightly aroused to nothing short of needy and desperate so quickly that the transition time between made her body react almost violently. It was all she could do not to fall to her knees.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" the illusionist agreed before he turned. "We should do this again. A rematch, just to be sure."

"I'd like that, Ethan," Arkarian responded with a soft smile. "You should come over for dinner sometime as well. Right Isabel?"

"Oh absolutely. It would be great to see more of you," she said quickly while simultaneously pulling on the best, most appropriate smile she could manage. Judging from Ethan's look however, she might have missed the mark. Those fingers at her back began to stroke, and it was all she could do to stand, let alone speak. She was sure all that would come out of her mouth now would be utter nonsense.

"We'll see you later, Ethan," said Arkarian with a smile and Isabel nodded. It was the best she could do.

It was only once Ethan's back began retreating and he was well out of earshot that her lover turned his full, undivided, and _hot_ gaze towards her. The healer literally shook in anticipation as those violet eyes threatened to burn her alive with their intensity. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? At her currently level of arousal, she couldn't even block her thoughts if she wanted to, but if trends continued the way they were supposed to, keeping him out was the _furthest_ thing from her mind.

A hand found her chin and lifted it as he turned to her, moving so close that their noses brushed, breaths mingling as his blue hair offered a thin shield from the world, shrouding them.

"What happens next, Isabel?"

A groan of desire slid from her throat as she pressed her body against his, instantly transforming into a needy, desperate pile of woman in his hands. A small part of her noted that, while this had been all about making him lose his almighty control, she was the one that stood frustrated and turned on out of her mind.

"I wanted you to show me," Isabel managed to whisper between heady breaths and suddenly he was kissing her, a long, deep kiss filled with a level of want and desire that she wasn't used to, but instantly wanted more of. As much as her body tightened and warmed for him and his touch and all of the delightfully naughty things he could do to her, Isabel's heart swelled. This man was her heart and love. He was her soul-mate. She loved him. She loved him so much and knowing that he felt the same ….

She _wanted_ him. _Now. _ And she was beginning to think that here, as public as it was, was as good a place as any to … connect.

A low moan filled the air between them as she realized that Arkarian had caught her thoughts and had probably been contemplating the same himself. He kissed along her jaw and up to her earlobe, nipping it before murmuring in a voice an octave lower than normal, husked by anticipation, "I doubt that Dartemis would appreciate exhibitionism, especially out here on the training grounds."

Even as he was saying that, her hands were traveling across the flat planes of his chest, sliding around to his back, up his shoulders and down his arms, restless and without her permission.

"Well I'm not going to run back to our room. I don't think I can wait that long."

"Then use your Wings, love."

Abruptly he vanished as his words echoed through her mind, and her body clenched and burned in his absence. With the last shreds of focus she could find, she put every thought into making it to their room and not accidentally manifesting somewhere else, _now._

As she felt herself materialize, something soft wrapped around her head, her _eyes,_ and pulled taut. She stumbled into open air, disoriented but so turned on she was worried she'd orgasm just from the thought of what was in store. Her imagination hadn't done this _any_ justice as her skin tingled to the point of aching, hearing sharpened in the absence of sight, and her mind was running rampant. She was falling apart.

"Not yet," came his voice from … God, she couldn't tell where and that just heightened her arousal further. "After that unfair and … _distracting_ sparring match with Ethan, I plan on taking the whole night for this. I hope you're ready."

Her breathing hitched, even as an excited smile beamed from her face, huge and ridiculous, but she didn't care. God yes, she was ready.

She would always be ready for him.

* * *

Hello again! So here's part two and I hoped you all enjoyed it. There's one more part to go and I'm thinking that Isabel might be due for some payback, but we'll just have to see, huh?

Thank you all who've reviewed thus far! You have my undying love and your kind words and encouragement are what's helped to finish this chapter. That being said, please review! Let me know what you think. Reviews help motivate me and I am always open to constructive criticism. So until next chapter!


End file.
